


You're My Hero

by Cactus_Flower1890



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biohazard | Resident Evil 2 Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not A Hero DLC Spoilers, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: Chris, after exploring the Baker household and running into Lucas Baker, he is told that Leon who has been missing for weeks, is with him. He vows to himself that he won't lose another person close to him- on his honor. He'll be the hero Leon needs.AU where Leon was in Resident Evil 7 as one of the victims and Chris is investigating the Bakers to not only stop the fungal infection, but also to find Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is done with Lucas's bullshit, but the Baker offers him a deal.

Chris felt sick- not like he could throw up with a helmet on. This mission was an absolute disaster. His squadron was murdered by one of the last members of the Baker family, Lucas. The man was insane, strapping bombs to his crew, blowing them to bits when they were so close to escape. The agent came here with the intention of investigating the Baker incident, thanks to a call from a couple that had survived the family. Hundreds of people had gone missing around the area, most of them dead.

But, Chris would be lying if he said he wasn't here for something else. Leon Kennedy, was also sent to investigate the case months ago. The younger officer had not returned, and he fell off the radar. It was just like Leon to go running into an obviously dangerous area with  _ no _ backup. So once Umbrella notified him that he would be leading the squadron into the southern town of Dulvey, he accepted.

“Ugh- fuck- fuck!” Chris groaned out, shaking his gloved hand. Lucas strapped a bomb to his glove and of course the only way to get it off before he lost his arm was to  _ put it in freezing liquid nitrogen _ . He was getting tired of the sick games the Baker loved playing. Chris heard a familiar noise from his helmet.

“You got some nice moves there Chris! Ain’t this fun?” Lucas chuckled through his headset.

“No, it’s not fun. I swear when I find you I’m gonna rip you to shreds…”

“Geez that’s a little harsh! It was just a little game! You police are all the same! Heh, reminds me of this one guy…”

Chris yanked open one of the metal doors and rolled his eyes. He cocked his shotgun and fired on a crawling molded. It hissed and fell to the ground in a limp pile of ooze.

“Hehe, you know, I have a new game for ya!”   
  


“I don’t want to play your damn games-!”

“You ever heard of a man named Leon Kennedy, Chris?”

“... _ What..? _ ”

A sickening laugh. “So ya do know him! That’s great! Thought there was a coincidence- considering how much he yammered on about you.”

The S.T.A.R.S agent punched another molded, his fist tearing through its skull. He grabbed onto the ear piece and growled.

“ _ Lucas _ . I am warning you right now- if you are  _ fucking _ lying to me-”

“I ain’t lying! Who do you think I am? Look, I’ll even show ya. Gimme a minute-  damn camera… ”

The line went silent. Chris held his breath, if Leon was really alive, Lucas would probably make sure that it was a fleeting dream. He wouldn’t show Leon’s dead body right? No- the man liked to make it seem like there was a chance of freedom, Leon had to be alive.

“There we go!” The Baker said through his helmet, hooded face appearing in front of Chris. He held a little portable camera, and a smirk crossed on his face. He angled the camera down- and Chris’s heart jumped. It truly was Leon. He looked pale, with his arms tied behind his back while he sat in an old chair. Lucas lifted up Leon’s head, his forehead was dripping with blood.

“Leon! What did you do to him?!”

“Oh calm down, he’s okay- for now. Just knocked him out!”

“You…!”

The Baker chuckled and cupped Leon’s face. “Aww worried for your little boyfriend? Don’t worry yourself, you’ll get him back- as long as you play along~!” 

With a sigh, the S.T.A.R.S agent loaded his shotgun. “What do you need me to do?”

* * *

“Nh...huh…?” Leon groaned, vision blurry as he woke up. His arms felt uncomfortable, and the only thing he heard was the tapping of a keyboard. 

“Oh you’re awake! Wanna see something fun?”

Leon growled at Lucas who popped open his laptop. His eyes tried to focus on the image on the screen. It was a S.T.A.R.S agent dressed in full armor fighting off a hoard of molded.

“So… you’re showing me another murder you’re gonna commit? Great, I’ll add it to the list.”

“Don’t act smart with me, the only reason you’re still alive is ‘cause I like ya.”

“Ew gross, just kill me then.”

Lucas groaned and placed his laptop back on the table. Leon coughed, his chest felt heavy. He heaved as spores came out of his mouth. He heard the Baker speak into a microphone. 

“Aw come on Chris, you can do better than that! That big fella just wants to play~!”

_ “Fuck you Lucas!” _ Someone screamed through the feed. Leon jumped, tugging at the zipties that held his wrists behind him. 

“What?! Chris is here?! How did he find me?!”

“That’s what I was  _ trying _ to show you! Jeez some people! He’s on his way to find ya, came here with a bunch of other guys-”

“Yeah I know- I saw you kill them, sick fuck.”

“Haha- fun times…”

Lucas chuckled and turned back to Leon. “It’s too bad, I’m not gonna let him get near the place with you still alive."

“Of  _ course _ . It’s not like you have anything better to do.”

“Oh come on Leon, you knew you were gonna die eventually! But think about how much fun we had! All the videos we watched-”

“You strapped a bomb to a man’s neck and I had to watch!”

“All the great food Ma gave you-”

“Rotting flesh and maggots is not fucking food.”

“Oh and all of those escape attempts! Those were fun huh?”

“Don’t remind me…” Leon grimaced. He had lost track of how low he had been in the Baker house, but it was probably several weeks. The family was obsessed with keeping victims with them like they were a part of the family.

“Man, I’m gonna be sad when I kill ya- but that makes it more fun! Oh, remember Clancy-”

“Don’t. Do not mention him.”

“What? He  _ was  _ one of my favorites!”

“You cut off his fingers, trapped him in a room,  _ burned the poor man to death _ , and used his body as a PUPPET! You are quite literally one of the  _ worst _ people I have ever met! And I had a police chief that killed a woman and dissected her body!”

Lucas pouted and pretended to seem sad. “Aw that hurts me! And I thought you loved me like a brother! Now-”

A grin crossed the Baker’s face as he picked up one of his explosives. 

“How do you feel about bombs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I just finished a fluffy Octopath fic only to jump into an angsty resident evil one. Yes I have nothing better to do. Anyway take this au I came up with while replaying the re7 dlc. Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon remembers how he first arrived at the Baker household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all in italics because its supposed to be a flashback sort of deal. Sorry if it seems confusing. I just wanted to put a chapter that explains why the fuck Leon is there and how he got himself into this situation.

_“So this is the Baker house huh? Doesn’t look so bad.” Leon looked down at the map in his hands. He remembered Chris telling him not to go alone and yet here he was, alone. How bad could it be? The front door was not a good idea, so Leon opted to go around. His phone buzzed._

_“Hello?”_

_“L...eo...n? A-Ar...e you…t...t...here?” Ingrid’s voice sounded grainy through the phone._

_“Ingrid? I can’t hear you too well.”_

_“Con..ection’s… rough… can’t ...g...et.... th...rough.”_

_“It’s alright. I made it. Mark my location in case I get into any trouble.”_

_“A...lright… b-be… care...ful.”_

_“I will.” He hung up his phone and loaded his pistol. Leon jostled the door open, and to his surprise it was open. He shut the door, carefully sneaking around the house to avoid making any noise. It smelled horrible, trash and muck were laying in every corner. It was pretty sickening. After looking through several shelves and under floor boards he found a trapdoor leading down to the cellar._

_“Bingo. I better not find a croc down here.”_

_He climbed down the ladder and begrudgingly, trudged through the disgusting water in the cellar. Once he waded through the trash water, he walked in the cellar. As he passed through the dark basement, he heard...sobbing. Leon took out his gun, sneaking close to the noise. He was shocked to see a woman in dirty clothing, crying in a room that looked like a prison._

_“Hello? Miss? Are you alright?”_

_“H-Huh?” The woman jumped and cowered away from him. “Who are you?! Why are you here?!”_ _  
  
_

_“Calm down, I’m a friend. My name is Leon Kennedy, I’m a government agent. What is your name?”_

_“M-Mia...you shouldn’t be here...if daddy finds you then…”_

_“ ‘Daddy’? Who the hell is that? Look- how long have you been here?”_

_“A...f-few days…”_

_Leon hummed and looked at one of the files on his phone. Her face fit the description of one of the missing people._

_“Come with me, we’re gonna get you outta here.”_

_“B-But what about t-the family?”_

_“Like I said- I’m a professional. I’ll be able to keep you safe- now let’s get you home.”_

_He took her hand and led her back through the basement. Mia nervously watched him as he tested the ladder._

_“It’s a little loose. Be careful walking up.”_

_“A-Alright.”_

_She walked up the ladder and waited at the top. Leon followed behind, one of the wooden legs snapped under the weight and he jumped through the trap door._

_“Next person that goes down that better be careful, thing’s about to snap.” He clicked his tongue, and led Mia through the house and to the door he came through. The door was bolted shut._

_“What? This was open before- Alright Mia, let’s find another way around.”_

_“Y-You should just leave… I don’t want you to die for my sake…”_

_“I’ll be okay. Come on.”_

_Whimpering, she stuck close to Leon. They wandered the house, arriving at the front door which was locked shut with chains and bolts._

_“Oh come on really...The one time I forget to bring bolt cutters...”_

_“Mia darling, why are you out of your room?”_

_The agent jolted and turned, pistol drawn. A man in a dirty outfit and a creepy smile on his face walked down the stairs. Mia cowered and hid behind Leon._

_“And who are you?”_

_“Me? That’s not important son. You shouldn’t be here though…”_

_“You a Baker?”_

_“And what if I am?”_

_“I’m an agent sent here to investigate several disappearances. This woman is one of the missing people, and I intend to take her home.”_

_“Ah you shouldn’t do that… she’s a part of the family… and you look like you’d be such a nice addition.”_

_Leon aimed his pistol at the man’s head. “I don’t want to hurt you sir, but I will fire if you approach.” The man only chuckled, slipping brass knuckles onto his hands and continuing forward._

_“Sir- oh fuck it all-”_

_He fired and hit the man in the head- but it did nothing. Leon continued to fire between the man’s eyes but the bullets were brushed off. He ended up emptying his entire clip by the time the man was in front of him. The agent tried to hit him over the head, but his arm was grabbed in a tight grip._

_“That hurt son- someone should really teach you a lesson!”_

_Unable to dodge the Baker, Leon was met with a hard punch to the face. His nose was bleeding and his vision was blurry, but he was able to kick away from the grip. He tried to recover, but the man shoved Leon to the ground._

_“Ya shouldn’t have come here boy-” The Baker sneered as his boot collided with Leon’s head over and over. He was losing consciousness, and his face was bruised. With one final stomp, Leon groaned and fell unconscious. In the background, all he could hear was Mia screaming as he faded away._

* * *

_“Ugh- my head…”_

_Leon opened his eyes to see a bedroom. His wrists were bolted down to a chair, and the room was dimly lit._

_“Great. Fucking great. So we’re doing this?”_

_“Good mornin’ sunshine!”_

_A woman said as she opened the door. She held a tray in her hand, a smile on her face._

_“How are ya doing today Leon?”_

_“How...do you know my name?”_

_“That’s not important sugar. You should eat up, ya must be starving dear.”_

_The tray held a lump of...maggots and mystery meat. Leon gagged, and recoiled._

_“Look- You must be a Baker right? Marguerite Baker?”_

_“Why yes I am.” She said as she unlatched one of his wrists._

_“Doesn’t it smell great? I made it with love.”_

_“Is your love rotten? This smells, looks, and probably tastes like shit.”_

_Marguerite sneered and slapped the food off the table._

_“Fine you ungrateful little shit! Starve and die for all I care!” She growled and left the room, door slamming shut. Leon eyed the spoon beside him and began to unscrew the latch on his wrist. It came loose, and he began to scan the room for anything that would help him get out. Eventually he moved a table to find a trapdoor, and crawled underneath the house. He heard Marguerite screaming out for him to come back- but with his mind set, he only continued to crawl._

* * *

_God he felt horrible. Wandering through the horrible basement littered with bagged up dead bodies. Leon gritted his teeth as he finally made it through the cellar. If he could just find Mia and a gun, they could get the hell out. He regretted not bringing backup._

_“Maybe I should have listened to Chris...this is a lot worse than I thought…”_

_Now that Leon had time to check his person, the family had taken everything. His phone, his gun, his knife, his keys, everything was gone- and most likely thrown in a place he would never be able to reach. The halls were eerily empty, and that only made the whole situation worse. How many members of the family were there again? He whispered out loud._

_“Jack Baker...Marguerite Baker… Zoe Baker… Lucas Baker-”_

_“You called?”_

_Leon jumped when he heard behind him. Before he could even turn around, a shovel was bashed over his head. He fell to the ground, vision growing dark. The man laughed and grabbed Leon by his hair._

_“Ya shouldn’t try to leave so soon- the fun has just begun!”_

_For the second time in one day, Leon fell unconscious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing to do except write fanfic from home. So take this second chapter. I'm glad people like this- I always wanted to write a Resident evil fic because Resident evil is just sooo good. Anyway, thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds Leon, but Lucas isn't going to make it that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some torture so just warning you! If you're triggered by knives and carving you should skip over it!

This was getting old, and fast. Chris was running out of ammo and oxygen, if he didn’t find a way to get to Leon, they would both die. The S.T.A.R.S agent wandered through each room laced with bombs and molded.

“Lucas when does this end?! I just want to find Leon!”

“Ye still got a  _ long _ way to go Chris.” Cackled the Baker. With a huff, Chris bashed a molded against one of the metal vents. It groaned and fell to the ground, revealing a loose vent panel.

‘ _ Huh? Lucas must have overlooked this… I wonder…’ _

“Hey Lucas! Can you show me Leon one more time?! I want to make sure he’s okay!”

Lucas hummed and fiddled with the camera, cursing as he tried to position it. With him distracted, Chris yanked off the vent cover and dove inside. There didn’t seem to be any cameras like the other areas, and his assumption was proven correct when he heard Lucas groan through the headset.

“Where the hell did ya go?! This isn’t part of the rules Chris!”

“Fuck you, I’m done. You won’t tell me where Leon is, so I’m gonna find you  _ myself _ . “

“Heh, good luck with that asshat. Even the places without cameras have traps! You won’t make it!”

“Watch me.”

Chris trudged through the empty hallway, reloading his gun as he saw a fatty molded creep around the corner.

‘ _ Don’t worry Leon, I’m coming!’ _

* * *

Leon was in pain- not only did his chest hurt, full of toxic spores, but his body was bruised. Being in the Baker house for so long was really taking its toll. Jack Baker liked to punch him whenever he tried to run- at least he didn’t try to cut off a limb like he did with Lucas. Marguerite's mutant bugs were absolutely horrifying and hurt like a  _ bitch _ . And Lucas- god he was the worst of all.

“Leon how do ye feel about...hmm heat?”

“...What are you planning.”

Lucas laughed and held a small metal rod and a blow torch. He slipped on a rusty welding mask, cackling as he lit the tip ablaze. The rod was red hot, and he threw the blow torch away as he approached Leon. He undid the zip ties holding Leon’s arms behind his back, only to strap them to the arms of the chair.

“I always wanted to try this out! I wonder what happens when I hold it against the skin?”

“No- do not-!”

Before he could finish, Lucas struck one of his arms with the metal rod. Leon gritted his teeth as the searing heat struck his skin. Over and over, the Baker hit his arm, the marks searing into his skin.

“Aw come on Leon! Why won’t ye scream? Oh! I got an idea!”

Lucas giggled as he tossed the rod away, grabbing a knife from his table. He used his blow torch on the knife until it was practically glowing.

“Now THIS is fun! You know, I never left my mark on anything- and I’m still young ya know! So how about I carve my name into something important?”

Leon watched the Baker approach him smirking with the knife in his hands.

“Hehehe, a one-thousand degree knife versus your arm! Say cheese Leon~!”

Lucas pointed to the camera on his desktop as he held Leon’s arm steady.

“Let’s spell together! Ready…? L.”

Unable to hold back, Leon screamed as the knife carved his skin. The hot knife glided through his arm like butter, the wound instantly scarring. 

“There’s that scream! Next letter- U!”

The agent had to look away as the weapon marked his arm. The pain was unbearable, both sharp and burning.

“C!”

_ ‘Make it stop! For fucks sake!’ _

“A! And S!”

Just for emphasis, Lucas made two lines under the burned name. He stepped 

back, proud of his achievement. He threw the knife down by Leon’s feet.

“Hoo! That was great! I’m gonna miss you when you're dead!”

“You’re a goddamn psychopath…!”

“Why, thank you! I’ll take that as a compliment!” 

He chuckled and turned back to his laptop, formatting the video he just recorded. Leon eyed the knife by his feet. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he played with the handle until he was able to get a good grip on it. Quickly tossing it, it landed in his lap, the metal blade still burning. He looked up at Lucas, who was still working at his computer. Leon leaned down and took the handle of the knife in his mouth. Sawing away the zip ties on one of his wrists, he moved onto the next one with his now free hand. He stood silently, knife in his hands. He snuck up behind Lucas, lining up the weapon with the back of his head.

* * *

He was right- the vent led to an area near Lucas. At least, that’s what his map said. Chris was one step closer to Leon, and once he found him, they’d be home free. The map beeped as he got closer to the location. He turned the corner, stopping in front of a large panel of glass, and on the other side was Leon- standing over the dead body of Lucas. He held a knife in his hands, and he was covered in blood.

“Leon!”

“C-Chris!”

Chris stood in front of the glass, placing his gloved hand on the panel as Leon did the same, throwing the knife away.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. You okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Eh, nothing that can’t be fixed. My emotional state is already shit, so I’ll add this to my pile of trauma.”   
  


“Leon…”

“I’m kidding. Now get me the hell out of here- I need a drink.”

“Alright! Now stand back! I’m gonna break glass down!”

Chris stepped back, getting ready to charge. Leon shook his head.

“Wait- Chris don’t! It’s bullet-”

The S.T.A.R.S agent charged the glass only to bounce off and groan.

“Proof glass… god you’re definitely Chris- you’re still an idiot.”

“I didn’t know it was bullet-proof!”

“Well it’s apparently Chris-proof too.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t save you. It’ll save me from the headaches later.” Chris chuckled and smiled under his helmet.

“I’m gonna find a way around.”

“You do that, I’m gonna try and find a way out of this room.”

Leon coughed, spores floating out of his mouth.

“You’re infected?!”

“Nah I’m just coughing up spores because they went down the wrong pipe- of course I’m infected! I've been here for weeks- I have some of the fungus in my body. But I haven’t eaten any of the infected food they gave me, so I think I’m alright. My chest is killing me though…”

“We have to hurry then. The fungus might be attacking your lungs! I’ll bring you some oxygen too, and the cure. Just hold...on… Leon, where did the body go?”

He turned around, Lucas’s dead body had disappeared. Leon was on the defensive, the knife he had was gone too. He turned back to Chris, his body shaking slightly.

“Chris- he’s in here- and he has a knife- I-I don’t know what to do-”

In an instant, the Baker appeared behind Leon, placing the knife in front of his neck.

“I’ll tell ya what ye can do~ You can come with me and we can play a game!”

“Lucas! Let him go!”

Lucas laughed and dragged Leon back as he struggled against his grip.

“Hey, Chris! Let’s play one last game! I’ll meet ya on the other side~!”   
  


“CHRIS!” Leon screamed as the Baker dragged him through the door behind them. 

“Damnit!” He pounded on the glass and loaded his gun. Like hell he was gonna let Lucas kill Leon.

“I’m going to fucking  _ kill _ that peice of shit…”

* * *

  
  


“Lucas! Where the hell are you?!”

“Up here!”

Chris growled, glaring at the Baker. He was standing on a catwalk, Leon was next to him, limp in a chair. Lucas gripped Leon’s hair and showed Chris the device attached to his neck.

“I got a new game for ya! See this little collar? It’s gotta bomb on it! I’m gonna give you...twenty minutes. Kill all of my friends and beat me in time, and you get the diffuser. Run out of time, and your little boyfriend’s head goes “boom”. Clear?”

He cocked his gun. “Crystal.”

Lucas laughed and pressed a button, a door opening on the other side of the room. Several molded growled, climbing over each other to get to Chris.

“Let the game begin Chris~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. I have nothing to do. But hey- Making characters suffer if my passion. Stay tuned~ Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)!


	4. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is unable to kill all the molded in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic violence.

One of the fatty molded just wouldn’t go down, and there were several others creeping towards Chris. He shot most of them dead, but there were still more. He was taking too long- there was no way he could kill all of them in the time limit.

“You have two more minutes Chris! Come on, put some effort into it!”

He gritted his teeth as he heard Lucas tease him from the catwalk. One after another, the molded went down. Just as he was about to kill the last one-

_ Click Click Click _

His gun was out of ammo. He glanced up at the timer on Leon’s neck, only thirty seconds left. He grabbed the molded and punched it over and over, ignoring its hissing screams. Chris couldn’t lose- not now- not when he was so close-

“Time’s up Chris!”

“No! Just give me a little bit longer-”

The Baker shook his head, holding up the remote. Leon groaned, he looked at Chris with tired eyes.

“Chris…?”

“No..! NO! NO! LUCAS PLEASE DON’T-!”

_ Beep beep beepbeepbeep _

“Chri-?!” Leon was cut off by the explosive around his neck blowing. Having no time to react, the bomb blew the top half of his body away. Lucas was laughing maniacally, toying with the limp and bleeding body.

“Hoo! Did you see that Chris?! The way he exploded! I think that was my best bomb yet!”

Chris fell to his knees, tears hidden by his helmet.

“No...not Leon...why…”

Lucas sauntered next to Chris, placing a bomb in his lap.

“Guess you weren’t a hero after all~!”

_ Beep beep beepbeepbeep _

Chris shut his eyes as he heard the bomb go off. Lucas was right. He was no hero- all of his teammates died because of him. And Leon, the person he loved, was gone too. He deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's usually bad ends if you fail, I decided to make two alternative endings just to add on some angst. Thanks for reading, stay safe:)


	5. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris loses the battle against Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence of course, but also zombification.

Leon was woken up by the familiar typing on a computer. As he looked around he realized he was in the same room as before. Was Chris coming to save him just a dream?

“Oh! You’re awake! Awesome! Wanna see something cool?!”

“No I-”

He was cut off by something being tossed in front of him. Leon didn’t have any words for Lucas. A dead body. Mutilated with claw marks slashed through the abdomen. It looked like the person was cut in half.

“C...hris…? No...No that- that can’t be Chris!”

Leon was shaking, tears pricking his eyes as he gazed at the mutilated body. The Baker chuckled and poked Chris’s corpse.

“Oh but it is! I saw the whole thing! Got slashed up by some molded- it was so cool! I got the whole thing on camera too, wanna see?”

“No- No I don’t! Why?! How could you kill him?! You’re a fucking monster!”

“Aw come now, it wasn’t my fault! The guy wasn’t much of a hero to begin with. Oh yeah! I found this neat thing on him- I think it was the cure or something- but anyway, I changed up the shit in it!”

Lucas grabbed a syringe from the table and flicked the tip.

“Let’s see what happens when I put it in something! You wanna try it Leon?”

“S-Stay away from me…!”

He grabbed Leon’s arm and stabbed it with the needle. He began to convulse, eyes rolling back. He was losing consciousness as his whole body was laced with pain. 

“Wowie! I never knew I could make a molded like this! Don’t you worry Leon, you’ll be my best creation yet!”

Leon looked back at Chris’s body and sobbed as he faded away. After that, he remembered nothing. The only purpose he had was to consume and destroy anything that wasn’t him. For a molded, that’s all he could do. Some days, he would look at a helmet that Lucas kept on the wall, and for some strange reason, he would feel something. It would go away a few minutes later, after all, molded are just monsters that can’t feel. 

The name Chris stayed with him, but it meant nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while~ Sorry for not updating recently! Things have been crazy in life. But im back! So take this bad end.


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris accomplishes his mission, and is finally able to save someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some typical violence.

Chris fired the last shot at the crawling molded. He aimed his gun at Lucas.

“Now it's your turn asshole. I still have ten minutes on the clock.”

“Alright, alright. I’m not much of a fighter though so let me just get-”

The S.T.A.R.S agent pulled the trigger and shot the Baker. He groaned and fell off the catwalk.

“Now that just...wasn’t fair…”

Chris sneered and searched the dying body for the detonator. A warning sounded in his helmet.

“ _ Warning! Infection level reaching critical mass! WARNING!” _

“Oh god damn it!”

He jumped away from Lucas as he began to transform into a grotesque monster. It growled and charged at him.

“I’m just letting you know- I’m showing no mercy!”   


* * *

Chris grabbed the monster’s head and fired a bullet through its head. It fell to the ground, dissolving into a puddle of ooze. Once it disappeared, a diffuser was left on the floor. He grabbed it and ran up the catwalk to Leon. The timer had a minute left on the clock, Leon still unconscious. Chris threw the bomb away, shaking Leon once the explosive was diffused. 

“Leon! Leon get up!”

“...Chris? Wh..ere’s Lucas?”

“Dead.”   
  


“Thank  _ god _ ! Now can you get these fucking zipties off me? They hurt.”

He used his knife to cut away the restraints, pulling Leon into his arms.

“I’m so happy you're alright… When I heard you disappeared I…”

“M’ sorry. I should have listened to you...I’m a fucking idiot…”

“Yeah you are. And I expect you to pay back the favor!”

“Oh yeah? With what?”

“Kisses.”

“Okay, that’s fair. Can we get out of here now?” Leon shuddered and hacked up a few more spores. Chris guided Leon out of the warehouse and into the open air of the bayou. They both jumped when his headset began to ring.

_ “Chris- come in! What is your location?” _ _   
  
_

“Bring the copter around. I’m near the warehouse. I found Leon Kennedy, but he might be infected so we need to treat him immediately.”

_ “Roger that! We’re on our way sir!” _

Chris smiled at Leon and clutched his hand. “They’re on their way. Once they come to pick you up-”

“Wait- don’t you mean “we”? You’re not coming back with me?”

“I’m on a mission Leon. I have to go back to camp to restock then do some more investigation.”

“...You’ll come back won’t you?”

“Of course I will, I’m not gonna go missing like you did-”

“Alright I get it- I fucked up, now piss off.”

The S.T.A.R.S agent chuckled and gazed up at the helicopter approaching the building. He waved it down and helped Leon on board.

“I promise I’ll be back. Just wait for me.”

“...I’ll keep you to it Chris.”

Leon watched Chris wave goodbye to him, his figure getting smaller and smaller as the helicopter took off.   


* * *

Weeks later Leon was still waiting for Chris to return. He was making a full recovery at least, the fungus was almost cleared out of his system. The hospital was boring, there was nothing to do except wait for Chris to come back- that and trying not to cough up a lung. 

“Leon! I’m back!” A familiar voice called from outside the room. Chris practically made the door fly off of its hinges as he slammed it open. He was carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry! The mission took a lot longer than I thought. We located the survivors though, and cured them. The fungus has been basically eradicated...I hope...I think…”

“That’s not a good sign.”

“Eh, I’m sure Umbrella will take care of it!”

Leon rolled his eyes and welcomed Chris into his arms.

“Welcome home, my hero.”

“It’s good to be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the good ending! I like writing resident evil stuff. Maybe I'll write another one day hehe. Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


End file.
